jessieseriededisneychannelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Debby Ryan
thumb|318px|Debby Ryan 2012 Deborah Ann "Debby" Ryan (Huntsville, Alabama; 13 de mayo de 1993) es una actriz y cantante estadounidense. Salto a la fama por el personaje de Bailey Pickett en la serie original de Disney Channel, The Suite Life on Deck Ryan comenzó a actuar en teatros profesionales en la edad de siete años. En el 2007 apareció en la película de Barney & Friends, Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse y luego fue descubierta en un casting nacional por Disney. También es conocida por su participación en la película de 2008, The Longshots como Edith y en 2010, protagonizó la película, 16 Wishes, convirtiéndose en la película por cable más vista en su día de estreno por Disney Channel. Ryan protagonizó la película independiente de cine, What If..., que se estrenó el 20 de agosto de 2010 y también la película original de Disney Channel, Radio Rebel, donde interpreta al personaje de Tara Adams, una tímida chica de 17 años de edad que adopta la personalidad de una locutora, Radio Rebel. Fue estrenada el 17 de febrero de 2012. A partir del 2011, interpreta el personaje principal en la serie original de Disney Channel, Jessie. 'Primeros trabajos' Ryan comenzó a aparecer en varios anuncios televisivos en sus primeros años de adolescencia. Ella apareció en varios comerciales para iDog y varios juegos de mesa, su último comercial fue en un iDog Dance en 2008.7 La primera película de Ryan fue en 2007 como personaje invitado en Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse, interpretando a una adolescente. Ryan también tuvo un papel secundario en la película de la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, The Longshots, junto a la actriz adolescente Keke Palmer y Ice Cube. Ryan interpretó a Edith, una chica mala adolescente. Su carrera despegó, asegurando uno de los personajes protagónicos en la serie original de Disney Channel, The Suite Life on Deck. La serie es un spin-off de la exitosa serie del mismo canal, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. El piloto de la serie salió al aire el 26 de septiembre de 2008 en los EE. UU. El estreno de la serie señaló a 5.700.000 espectadores y se convirtió en el estreno de la serie más vista en Canadá en el canal Family. La serie fue #1 en 2008 por mejor guion de una serie de televisión para los niños entre las edades de 6 a 11 y pre-adolescentes entre las edades de 9 a 14, superando a la veterana serie Hannah Montana y Wizards of Waverly Place en las calificaciones. Tras el éxito de The Suite Life on Deck, ella apareció en la primera muestra de Studio DC: Almost Live, un espectáculo de variedades especiales de media hora que cuenta con The Muppets, así como estrellas de Disney Channel. También hizo una pequeña aparición en un episodio de Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream. En 2009, se anunció que Ryan consiguió un papel protagonista en la película independiente, What If... junto a Kevin Sorbo y Kristy Swanson. La película fue filmada en Grand Michigan y Manistee, Míchigan, en julio de 2009 y fue estrenada en cines el 20 de agosto de 2010. La película está producida por Pure Flix Entertainment y se centra en una familia cristiana. En octubre de 2009, Ryan fue anfitriona de la primera Tween Girl Summit en la que acogió el evento y sus conciertos, Tween Girl Summit premia a artistas que se sienten atraídos y que emanan la alegría de vivir; y declararon que estaban muy contentos de tener a "Debby Ryan" como la primera anfitriona de Tween Girl Summit, dijo Denise Restauri, fundador de Tween Girl Summit, AllyKatzz.com y AK Tweens. Tween Girl Summit es un día de celebración de la emoción de la juventud y la esperanza para el futuro. Como entre mis amigos tweens dicen, Este concierto es lo máximo!.", declaró. En 2010, Ryan protagonizó el gran éxito, la película de la semana (que se emitió en Disney) 16 deseos. La película se estrenó en 5,6 millones de espectadores, fue segundo en la lista de Top Cable de 25 programas más populares de la semana, y el hecho de que la lista dos veces. La película trata sobre un adolescente llamada Abigail "Abby" Louise Jensen que ha estado planeando su decimosexto cumpleaños desde que era una niña con una lista de los deseos secretos que ella quiere hacer realidad, y en el día de su cumpleaños número 16 todos sus deseos se hicieron realidad. 16 Deseos llegó a estrenarse en más de 30 países de todo el mundo. Además de protagonizar la película, ella también cantó el tema "A Wish Comes True Everyday", lanzó y apareció en un video musical para la canción, y escribió una canción original titulada "Open Eyes", produciendola con su hermano Chase un cantante-compositor. Además, la película presenta a Ryan a un nuevo público, tales como la audiencia adulta contemporánea, la película recibió una alta audiencia en los adultos de 18-34 años. Ryan señaló que para prepararse para su papel en 16 Wishes, observó numerosas películas de Brat Pack, en su mayoría Sixteen Candles, que afirmó es muy similar a 16 Wishes. Cuando se le preguntó cómo se preparaba para el papel, ella dijo: "Es, al final del día depende de la secuencia de comandos. Puedes hacer una comedia y es completamente diferente a una comedia diferente. Veo un montón de películas, cuando me acerqué a ver Sixteen Candles (clasificada PG) y un par de películas de mayoría de edad. Me encanta Molly Ringwald. Por lo tanto entre en esa sensación...". 'Jessie' Ryan protagonizó la película The Suite Life Movie, basada en la serie que había protagonizado. La serie llegó a su fin el 6 de mayo de 2011. En marzo de 2011, se anunció que Ryan protagonizaría su propia serie de Disney Channel llamada Jessie, que debutó en septiembre de 2011 en Estados Unidos. La serie sigue a una chica que se muda de Texas a Nueva York para convertirse en una niñera para una familia con cuatro hijos. Jessie es una serie que también ayudó a crear, sobre que ella quería que su personaje para relacionarse con ella misma. Ryan fue la anfitriona de la competencia de Disney Channel Shake It Up's Make Your Mark Dance junto con Roshon Fegan y R. Brandon Johnson. En febrero de 2012, protagonizó otra película original de Disney Channel titulada Radio Rebel, donde interpreta el personaje principal de Tara Adams, una tímida estudiante de último año de secundaria que teme hablar con alguien en la escuela o ser llamada durante la clase. Su serie de televisión, Jessie, ha sido renovada para una segunda temporada y una película para televisión.